Zachariah Jones
Early Life Born to Vera and Marcus Jones, Zachariah is older than his twin-brother, Daniel, by eight minutes. He was born at Elizabeth Clinic in the countryside where his newlywed parents were living in a small house with Vera's relatives, the couple saved money. Work became hard to find for Marcus and money became tight, leaving Marcus no choice but to pack up his family and move back to London. He got back into gang activity in order to provide for his family. The young family of four lived in a small flat for the first eight years of the boys' lives. When Zachariah and Daniel were eight years old, Vera gave birth to Marcus and her third child and first daughter, Ruby (born in 1927). Ruby was born with a heart defect. Her fragile health resulted in Marcus moving the family out of the city. Marcus began working for Lord James Madison's estate as a groundskeeper alongside Mr. Hughes to better support his family. Life was very serene. Zachariah and Daniel, on rare occasions, accompany their father to the Madison estate and play with the older Madison children - and sometimes Lord Renly Renauld II (Jr.)., nephew to Lord Madison -. At the age of ten, wanting to play with their friends again, Zachariah and Daniel follow behind their father as he goes to the Madison estate to work. Unbeknownst to them, that decision was the wrong one. Beforehand, Lord Madison anonymous tipped off police to the secret illegal business of a couple elite households of London. However, the Law family has connections to even the police and know someone, but not who, was a mole. Suspecting Lord Madison, - at the time - patriarch Jeremiah Law, and his sons Benjamin and Hudson Law, along with the heads of another elite household confront Lord Madison. Marcus sees this and manages to get the men to leave. Marcus offers to take the blame for Lord Madison, to spare the Madison family and as a way to thank them for all the kindness they have shown him. At first, the thought is unthinkable, however, upon being confronted and having his family threatened, Lord Madison names Marcus as the mole. On the day Zachariah and Daniel follow their father and sneak to the Madison estate, Marcus is attacked by a mob. He is beaten bloody as Zachariah and Daniel, who are hidden away, watch in horror. Lord Madison sees the boys and manages to get them safety inside as Marcus is then dragged out to the woods. There in the woods, Marcus is hung by the neck and the men take turns firing holes into him. Relationship with/Marriage to Rebecca Madison (1935-) Zachariah and Rebecca's romance began early in their youth. Old childhood friends torn apart after the lynching of Marcus Jones, the two are reunited when Zachariah and Daniel take freelance work at the Madison estate moving furniture. While working, Zachariah accidentally drops a chair that crashes into the window of the room Rebecca Madison was in. The attraction the two feel is instant the second their eyes meet, years of distance melt away. Due to societal expectations and prejudices, and to avoid the consequence if their families were to discover their romance, Zachariah and Rebecca begin a relationship. The two are granted a year of blissful romance until the death of Michael Madison, an event which results in the two lovers' relationship coming to light. The grief-stricken Madison parents, unable to risk losing another child, send their second-eldest daughter away to finish her schooling to protect her. Zachariah never takes gets into another relationship or entertains another romantic dalliance while Rebecca is away. In 1939, following his leaving of the gang and cutting of association with Damien, Zachariah is reunited with Rebecca Madison, now a woman who has seen the world and finished up her schooling. The two almost immediately rekindle their romance. The two get married and have their first child, a son, whom they name Alexander Holland Jones (1941). Later the two have a daughter whom they name, Clarissa Jade Jones (1945)